


Varsity Blue

by LIKEABOSS1234



Series: Zalex Week 2018 [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234
Summary: A Love, Simon AU for Zalex Week





	Varsity Blue

    I almost didn't know what was happening. I was about to walk into the newspaper room when Tyler Down grabs my arm. "Hey, Alex. I just wanted you to know, I read your emails." Umm...what? He can't mean my emails with Blue.

   "What emails, Tyler?" I ask, knowing I probably messed up and left some clue. "Umm... your emails with Blue. I'm fine with it, by the way. Who is he, anyway?" I don't know, Tyler. Thus the alias. "Just someone from the other side of the state," That was a lie. It was someone from this school.

   "I was thinking we could trade. You could get me a date with Hannah Baker and I'll keep these a secret," Tyler says. "What do you mean? Did you take fucking screenshots?" Tyler shrugs and walks away. 

_Hey Drew,_

_I have missed talking to you while I was at the cabin with my parents._

_Love, Blue_

Blue had emailed me early in the morning, but I hadn't been able to text him back until now. "Hey, Alex. Guess what kind of teen angst I found today?" Ryan Shaver, his best friend, says. "Let me guess, suicidal poems and couples breaking up," I say. "As always," Ryan smiles. Ryan is the only person, besides now Tyler, who knows about Blue.

               Later that day

   I sit at my lunch table beside Zach Dempsey. Zach with the beautiful eyes, sweet smile and kind attitude. I have like a major crush on this boy, but the thing is, I don't think he's Blue. Popular jock Zach Dempsey couldn't be gay. 

           A few weeks later

   _Check Tumblr_ was the text that made me find out what Tyler had done. 

    _Big news! All guys out there. Alex Standall is gay and ready for whatever kinky stuff you want to do. So come one, come all for butt stuff, as well._

Tears come to my eyes. Stupid fucking Tyler. I can't believe he did this. I decide to put a post on Tumblr clearing everything up.

_Hey it's Alex. Alex Standall. Yes it's true. I'm gay and I'm talking to a guy. Well...we haven't been talking lately, but Blue if you're reading this, please come to the Ferris Wheel at the fair this Friday. I need to talk to you._

  And with that, I post it, shut off my computer and drown out the world in music.

                     Friday

   I stand by the Ferris Wheel, about to get on. I sit on the bench of the Ferris Wheel seat. I go around a few times until Zach Dempsey stands and walks to the Ferris Wheel. "I'm Blue, Alex. It's me," Zach says, "Can I sit?" 

   I nod, dumbfoundly. We sit and stare at each other for a while. "Are you upset it's me?" Zach asks. "Not a bit," I say, resting my head on his broad shoulder. He guides my head up and we lean in until we're kissing. 

   We get off the Ferris Wheel and go to ride the other rides and play the games. Zach plays the games and wins me like 3 stuffed animals. After that, he slips his varsity jacket over my tiny, in comparison to him, frame. "Aww thanks Varsity Blue," I say. He looks at me and laughs. "Varsity Blue?" He says and cocks an eyebrow at me.

   "Uh yeah...like the movie from the 90's where the quaterback gets hurt and the benchwarmer has to take his place but you signed your emails with Blue soo" I ramble. He kisses me on the lips. "You're adorable," He says. I shove his shoulder and we laugh.

 


End file.
